


finding true love

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, Disney Stores, How Do I Tag, I honestly don't know what to tag this was based off a Tumblr post, M/M, Sickfic, a little i guess?, idk read at your own risk, kid!changkyun, very useful friend!kihyun, whipped!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Minhyuk woke up with a curse and in search of his Prince Eric





	finding true love

Minhyuk woke up with a loud pounding in his head. He groaned, the sound sounding more nasal than his usual voice. It was more painful too as Minhyuk fully regained consciousness. He internally groaned, because no, it was too painful to even open up his mouth.

"Kihyun," Minhyuk croaked out but there was only a vague noise coming out of his mouth. Minhyuk removed the blankets covering his body and staggered out of bed. His legs wobbled slightly, his brain dizzy; having just woken up and forced out of bed in a haste.

"Kihyun." Minhyuk croaked out again as he exited his room in search of his housemate.

Minhyuk stumbled into the kitchen, head still spinning. Kihyun who was preparing breakfast turned around to look at him. "Dude you look like shit," Kihyun told him, placing a plate of pancakes on the counter.

"I feel like shit," Minhyuk coughed.

"Dude," Kihyun winced. "Is it the flu bug? Half of the people at our university got it, I'm not surprised if you caught one too." he said and walked away to look for a thermometer.

Minhyuk sniffled. "I don't think it's that bad," He rasped. "I lost my voice and maybe a little headache. I did sleep late last night," he said, reaching for a glass of water to clear up the rough feeling burning his throat.

Kihyun came back with a thermometer in hand. Minhyuk waited obediently as Kihyun aimed the thermometer to his forehead. The automated voice read out a feeling-less and robotic 36.8, a clear sign that he didn't have any fever.

"No fever, guess you got lucky. But that doesn't mean it won't build up soon, better stay indoors until you look less like shit." Kihyun said.

Minhyuk shook his head softly, "Can't," he croaked. "There's an event at the place I work. I have a shift today, I can't bail. No one will be available to fill in my spot." He said, stabbing on a piece of pancake.

"I'm sure your manager would understand if you told them you were sick," Kihyun reasoned. He search their top shelf, where most medicines were placed. He took out an orange bottle and placed it in front Minhyuk. The elder gladly took it and drop two tablets onto his hand.

"I doubt that, I already took a leave last week. I don't think my manager would be thrilled if I took an emergency leave at the last minute." Minhyuk said, swallowing the two tablets on his hand and washed it down with water.

"That's your own fault for taking a leave to attend a dumb party." Kihyun argued.

"It wasn't a dumb party! It was important for my social status!" Minhyuk said, wincing when the loud volume he used was hurting his tonsils. Minhyuk pouted. "Kihyun," he drawled out. Kihyun groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. "Can you please fill in for me today?" Minhyuk pleaded.

"Nope," Kihyun said sternly, digging into his pancake. "I have plans for the day and a lot of assignments to do. Sorry, but you're on your own buddy."

Minhyuk sighed, the sound coming out more hoarse than usual. "Guess I have to do it. But I can't greet customers with this voice," He croaked.

Kihyun hummed, the gears in his brain working loudly. "You work in a Disney store right?" Kihyun asked.

Minhyuk nodded his head. Kihyun pulled out a notepad and pen. Minhyuk eyed him weirdly, wondering how and where did Kihyun managed to pull out random things. Kihyun scribbled some words and showed the notepad to Minhyuk. The elder read it, eyes brighten up and snatched the notepad from Kihyun.

"Kihyun you are a genius!" He yelled, slightly regretting it later when he threw out a coughing fit. Kihyun winced but still pat his back to help him.

After his coughing died down, Minhyuk stood up and tear off the paper that Kihyun wrote. Kihyun arched his eyebrows, eyes looking questioningly at Minhyuk. "Your handwriting is hideous so I will re-write this," he said, sticking out his tongue and running off before Kihyun could catch him.

 

 

 

 

His manager wasn't thrilled when she found out that he was voiceless but she immediately lighten up when she saw the notepad. His manager pat his shoulders encouragingly, telling him to go out there and work it. Minhyuk only plastered a smile and obediently stand at his post, work was still work. Customers after customers came by, all in which Minhyuk communicate with them through his notepad. Some of them - adults mostly - giggled and play along with him, others - like children - were highly concerned about him.

But Minhyuk kept a smile on his face although he couldn't speak a word. It was part of his job, but also because he loved his job. Looking at the way children brighten up at the mention of their favourite Disney characters or the way their faces scrunched up in fear and disgust at the mention of famous Disney villains.

There was a tug on his shirt while he was busy daydreaming. Minhyuk looked down, a boy around the age of five perhaps looked at him with big puppy eyes on the verge of tears.

"Can you help me find mommy?" Minhyuk's heart swelled when he heard the lost and frightened voice of the boy.

Minhyuk bend down to reach eye level with the small boy. He took out his notepad and scribbled on it. _"Sure buddy, I can help you,"_ the notepad read.

The boy tilted his head a little, eyes lighting up in pure curiousity. "Can you not speak?" he asked, no venom in his voice, just genuine wonder. Minhyuk smiled, already anticipating the look on the boy's face when he found out. Minhyuk flipped the notepad, opening to the first page he had shown to almost everyone in the store.

 _"Ursula the sea witch stole my voice! Now I can't speak :("_ the boy gasped. Minhyuk resisted the urge to break out in a grin. He gave the boy a sad pout, acting as if he really was attacked by a sea witch. The boy tugged on Minhyuk's sleeve, pulling him forward. "Quick! We must find your true love before sun down or else you will be mute forever!" the boy said.

"Wait!" Minhyuk rasped. He clamped his mouth shut, forgetting that he shouldn't be talking in the first place. The boy turned to look at him worriedly. Minhyuk let out a muted sigh. He scribbled another sentence on his notepad and showed it to the boy.

_"What about your mommy? Don't you want to look for her first?"_

The boy bit down his lower lip, seemingly in a deep thought. "But Ursula is a mean witch! What if she stole your true love? Then you won't be happy and I don't want that to happen! Everyone should be happy!" the boy said.

If could, Minhyuk would've cried at how pure and innocent the boy was about the outside world. Completely defeated by the boy's words, Minhyuk scribbled out another sentence. _"Okay, we'll go find my true love but I should know your name first."_

The boy grinned, showing off his teeth. "I'm Flounder your best friend!" he giggled. Minhyuk smiled, amused at the child's adorableness. "Actually, my name is Im Changkyun! May I know who is my Ariel?" the boy asked with a cute pout.

Minhyuk pondered for a moment. Wondering if he should make up some cool name to match Ariel's before he decided that he had lie enough to the young boy and so he wrote down his real name. "Okay Minhyuk hyung! We'll go look for your true love," Changkyun said, pulling Minhyuk from his post.

Minhyuk obediently followed as Changkyun dragged him all around the store. They stopped at customers, Changkyun tugging on their shirt, asking if they were 'Minhyuk hyung's one true love'. Everyone they asked answered with an apology and a no they weren't his true love. Changkyun turned his head and asked Minhyuk if it was true. He only nodded his head. Minhyuk was glad everyone decided to play along. He guessed that no one dared to ruin an innocent child's imagination.

They have been running around the whole store. And still there was no one who admitted at being Minhyuk's one true love or signs of Changkyun's mother. They passed by the counter, where Minhyuk's manager was standing and smiling in silent approval with her own hint of amusement.

They stopped for a minute, trying to catch their breaths. Changkyun had a sad pout on his face, eyebrows furrowed. "This is not fair! Where is Minhyuk hyung's one true love?" Changkyun whined. Minhyuk only smiled as he crouched down to Changkyun's level. _"_

_It's okay Changkyunnie, I'm fine you see. Maybe we should go look for your mommy now?"_

Changkyun shook his head. "No! I must find Minhyuk hyung's true love! I'm your best friend so I should be doing that!" he said stubbornly. "I know! Why don't I kiss Minhyuk hyung? I love Minhyuk hyung too and Minhyuk hyung loves me too!" he gasped.

_"I don't think that's how it works Changkyun. What if I'm not your true love? Won't your kiss be wasted?"_

Changkyun frowned, Minhyuk only looked at him fondly. He always had a soft spot for kids and maybe today, Changkyun had dug further into that spot and planted himself into Minhyuk's life. Changkyun eyes scanned around the store. He gasped when he saw something and dragged Minhyuk there.

He tugged onto someone's shirt. The male who was busy looking at shelves of Disney Princesses merchandise turned around. Minhyuk almost gasped when he saw the other male's face. But he remembered that he still had Ursula's curse so he remained silent.

"Excuse me," Changkyun's voice pierced into Minhyuk's bubble. "Are you Minhyuk hyung's true love? Ursula the mean, mean sea witch stole his voice and now he can't speak! You must help him Prince Eric!"

"Really now? And who might you be little one?" the male crouched down and asked Changkyun.

"I'm Changkyun! The Flounder to Minhyuk hyung's Ariel!"

The male chuckled. "I see, I'm Prince Hyungwon." he said shaking Changkyun's small, chubby hands.

Hyungwon turned towards Minhyuk, a small smile tugging on his lips. "I think, this might be the one I'm looking for. He saved me during a shipwreck." Hyungwon said. Changkyun's eyes brighten up as he jumped on the balls of his feet.

"Really?! Then you must kiss Minhyuk hyung before sun down! Or else he will be mute forever!" Changkyun warned.

Hyungwon gasped. "Really? That is bad indeed! I guess I have to save my princess now!" he said and grabbed Minhyuk's right hand, the one not holding Changkyun's hand. He kissed the top of Minhyuk's hand while the latter stayed still in place. There was a short silence before Changkyun cut through.

"No, no that's wrong!" Changkyun said. "You must kiss him on the lips or else the curse won't be broken!" he said and jutted out his lips to emphasize the kissing on lips thing. Hyungwon stared at Changkyun in surprise before he turned to Minhyuk who was equally stunned with a blush dusting his face.

"Changkyun!" a voice called out. All of them turned to the source of voice to see a woman running towards them.

"Mommy!" Changkyun yelled, letting go of Minhyuk's hand and running off to his mother.

Changkyun's mother engulfed him in a hug and lifted him up. "Oh baby you shouldn't run off like that! I was worried sick," she said, tightening her hold.

"It's okay mommy, Minhyuk hyung took care of me!" he assured her, pointing towards Minhyuk. "Mommy did you know Minhyuk hyung's voice got stolen by Ursula the mean sea witch? We were looking for Minhyuk's true love!" he told her. Changkyun's mother only smiled at her son's antics.

"I think Minhyuk hyung had found his true love, no?" she said, glancing over Hyungwon and Minhyuk's intertwined hands. Minhyuk's blush deepen and Hyungwon squeezed his hand tightly.

"But Mommy Prince Hyungwon didn't kiss Minhyuk hyung on the lips! The curse is still not broken!" Changkyun protested.

"Well I guess the curse won't be broken if we keep bothering them, right Changkyunnie? I think we should go home for the day, I'm sure you already had a lot of fun." his mother said to him. Changkyun whined out a loud 'aw' but obeyed his mother's words.

"Bye bye Minhyuk hyung!" he yelled at the elder as he was carried away by his mother. Minhyuk smiled and waved the boy goodbye.

"So," Hyungwon started. Minhyuk turned to look at Hyungwon. "I heard from Kihyun the eel that my Ariel was cursed by Ursula." he said. Minhyuk grinned as he hit Hyungwon's shoulder playfully. He scribbled on his notepad with his free hand and showed it to Hyungwon.

 _"How about you kiss the curse away?"_ It read, Minhyuk was smirking and Hyungwon was smiling in amusement. "Gladly," Hyungwon said before he swooped in and captured Minhyuk's lips with own. Minhyuk melted into the kiss, savouring the taste of his boyfriend lips on his. Thinking that this, was a better cure to his sore throat and headache than those medicines he ate.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao very original title.  
> also this was based off a Tumblr post so ye credit to that Tumblr user I guess?


End file.
